692/guide
|1}}|guide}} Evaluation Siegfried is the Water heartbreaker, making him a valuable sub on any team that needs Water Orbs. He is also the Physical counterpart to and , with good potential to make a 9x physical team. Non-REM Subs: * is a good sub on his own team. * is good on every team, including this one, despite not being physical. * is non-negotiable, with good Awoken Skills and an active skill that takes you to 27x for a turn. * is a decent filler if you have nothing better. All the dual-element ogres are reasonable, but this one in particular matches Siegfried's elements, and Flame Strike takes out troublesome wood enemies. * has double attack stance. * has a 5-turn buff on a 6-turn cooldown, but you may not actually need to use it more than once. * is only sub-water, but it's physical and has a useful active skill. * is a Dark heartbreaker, so it's probably not very useful unless you have a larger Dark presence on your team. * has decent HP and a skill that's useful as a panic button, but physical teams aren't hurting for HP. * gains Physical typing and sub-fire. Its active skill changes Light to Water, which can conflict with any sub-light gods you're using. REM Subs: * is a relatively common pull from the REM due to having 3 forms that can be pulled. He helps solve the physical team's problem of low RCV. Pull enough times and he'll eventually show up when you didn't want him. * has a delay that's stronger than Echidna's, but it has a longer cooldown and is much harder to skill up. * : Good stats, decent active, good Awoken skills. * has good stats and an RCV value to match . His active is nice to have around. * is another potential source of Double Attack Stance, with better stats than . He can act as a leader (or friend leader) if you're in a dungeon where you need to take some hits. * : The RCV half of the leader skill isn't very useful unless you have a couple of the high-RCV subs on the team. Pairing her with as leaders results in a 2/5/2.5 team. * gains physical typing on ultimate evolution and keeps a high RCV. It's possible to use her as a leader and construct a 5-color physical Isis team, spiking up to 16x with her leader skill, and 48x with . * gains physical typing on ultimate evolution. The active skill can be useful, but don't bother putting this on the same team as , who happens to have better RCV. For New Players Siegfried, like , can be farmed from Hero Descended, one of the easier Descends in the game, making him less desirable as a starting pull. Each form of evolution also requires a lot of EXP and rare Evo Materials. Unlike , his leader skill is always an attack boost in earlier forms, instead of an HP boost that switches to ATK upon ultimate evolution. An evolved Siegfried can help you clear the first few dungeons to see if you get anything better, or one of Siegfried's REM subs, but it's still generally advisable for you to reroll. If you're using Siegfried as your early-game leader, you can fill your team with Ogres ( ). Farming up is less useful because none of the Mystic Knights are physical. Background Siegfried is a hero from Norse mythology who also appears in some German epics and operas. His sword was forged from the fragments of his father's sword, and he used it to slay the hero-turned-dragon Fafnir. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sigurd